


Not Your Typical Work Day

by bluest_skies



Series: Dom/sub Verse [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cas has a project for Dean, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Dom!Cas, Facials, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sub!Dean, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets more than he bargained for when Castiel commissions a special project from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Typical Work Day

**Author's Note:**

> Writing has been such a struggle lately! This one has been sitting in my unfinished folder for a while, but I wanted to get it out there because I have the next bit almost finished.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thanks to all my pre-readers <3

“Fuck!” Dean tossed his pencil onto the table, staring at the enormous rip in the paper his vigorous erasing had just caused. He scrubbed a hand over his face. This was the most difficult client he'd had in a very long time, constantly calling to make changes in the width or length or overall size. Or he wanted to add some detail and then remove it a few hours later. Dean knew this would probably be easier if he used a computer program like the other guys at the shop, but he was old school, preferring a pencil in his hand instead of a stylus or mouse and paper instead of pixels.

“Can you refrain from shouting out obscenities?”

Dean looked up at Jo, who was frowning at him from the office doorway.

“Can you refrain from being a pain in my ass?”

“No.”

“Yeah, me neither,” he said, sighing as she made her way to his desk.

“Your two o'clock appointment is sitting in the front,” she hissed at him. “At least pretend to be professional for a few hours.”

Awesome. Exactly what he needed to finish off this clusterfuck of a day. “Fine. Sorry. Send them in. I'll apologize.”

“You better,” Jo muttered as she disappeared back into the reception area. “Mr. Milton, Dean will see you now.”

Mr. Milton? He was shuffling papers back into a folder, his back to the door as he dropped it into the filing cabinet, trying to remember the details about this meeting, but he didn't even recognize the name, much less what kind of project they might want done.

“Mr. Winchester.”

He did, however, recognize the voice.

It took everything in Dean to not sink down to his knees when he turned around. There was Cas, standing in the doorway of his office in a dark suit, wearing a tie that Dean was intimately familiar with. An image of it trapped between his teeth as the other end was tied around his cock came to mind and a warm flush began to creep over his body. Sweet Jesus.

Dean blinked after a few moments. Was he staring?

Cas lifted one eyebrow. Yeah, he was staring.

“Can...Can I help you?” Dean cringed when his voice cracked and he cleared his throat.

“I hope so. May I?” Cas gestured to the door and at Dean's nod, he closed it, moving to sit in the chair in front of Dean's desk. He pulled a folded slip of paper from his jacket pocket. “I'd like to commission a piece and I'm told that you do very good work.”

Dean took the proffered paper and unfolded it slowly. It was a pretty decent sketch, better than what he usually had as a reference. The project in question was about four or five feet long with scrolled edges and about four feet wide. “A bench?”

“Yes.”

Dean looked back down at the paper, stabbing at it with his index finger. “Is this a step in the front?”

Cas' lips curved upward in a small smile. “Somewhat. It's more a place for resting ones knees.”

Dean pointedly tried to ignore the tingling sensation at the back of his neck as he continued to scan over the drawing. “The step and top are padded?”

“Mmm, yes. They might be in use for...prolonged periods, so they should be as comfortable as possible.”

Prolonged periods. God help him. “Is the top hinged? Does it open?”

Cas leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. “It doesn't, but that is a very good idea. Can you add that in there?”

Dean nodded, picking up his pencil to make notes. “Leather material?”

“I think so, yes. That will be easier to clean.”

Dean squirmed in his chair slightly. They hashed out a few more details, wood type, stain color, actual dimensions, and then, “Is there a certain time you would like this done by?”

Cas shrugged. “That's up to you. I can tell you though, the sooner it's done, the sooner my pet gets his release.”

“What?” Dean asked weakly. Since the spoon spanking, Cas had started putting restrictions on him now and then. He was about two days into one and due to them both being very busy this week, Dean hadn't been over to see Cas at all. However, that had not stopped Cas from teasing him mercilessly, sending text messages or calling him late at night before bed, his smokey voice promising the dirtiest things Dean had ever heard.

Cas motioned him forward with his fingers and leaned in closer to the desk to whisper. “I have a very naughty boy who needs to be reigned in sometimes.” Cas grinned at Dean, leaning back in his chair. “He's not allowed to come until this is complete. It will be his reward for being so very good for me. So the time frame is up to you, but the sooner you finish, the sooner he does too.”

~*~

Dean let the music thumping loudly through his earbuds help keep him focused on his work and not on his boyfriend, who was currently sitting over in the corner. Cas had expressed an interest in watching him work, and though Dean was happy to have him here, he was such a distraction. When he finally couldn't help himself any longer, he stole a quick glance. Cas was slouched in a metal folding chair, legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles, eyes gazing down at the book he held in his hands. Dean continued with his work, brows furrowed. Cas looked so calm and relaxed while all Dean felt was frustrated and antsy.

And horny.

Dean exhaled harshly and went back to work. Working every spare moment he had, the bench was almost done.  _One more day, maybe two_ , he told himself, as he ran sandpaper over the wood, smoothing over the rough spots. He was kneeling down, checking over the bench legs, when he felt a light touch on his head. He jerked his earbuds out, turning to look at Cas who was smiling down at him, fingers ruffling through Dean’s hair.

“It’s late,” Cas said. “I thought you might be getting hungry.”

“Oh.” Dean glanced at his watch. “Sorry, I didn’t realize the time. Just let me close up and get a shower. Want me to meet you somewhere?”

“Why don’t you finish up here and come to my house.” Cas’ hand drifted down, fingers trailing across Dean’s cheek and along his jawline. “You can clean up there. I’ll head out now and get something started for dinner.”

Cas held his fingers under Dean’s chin and Dean saw the subtle shift in Cas’ eyes that made him sit up a little taller, shoulders pushing back as his knees spread apart slightly. The pleased look that quickly flashed across Cas’ face made Dean’s entire body flush with pride. He wanted to say screw the shower and the dinner and instead beg for the privilege of having Cas’ cock in his mouth right then. But he stayed silent and he waited.

“I’m very pleased with your progress, Dean, and so I’ve decided that you deserve a reward. When you’ve finished here, come to my house and go straight to the shower. I’ll have everything you need waiting in the bathroom. Then come to the dining room.” Lips curving in a small smile, he bent down, pressing a kiss to Dean’s forehead. “I’ll see you shortly.”

~*~

Dean knelt on the bathroom floor, panting as he rolled his hips, two slick fingers working in and out of his ass as he stretched himself open to accommodate the plug Cas had left for him on the bathroom vanity - the only thing he had left him besides a towel to dry off with and a bottle of lube. Worried about keeping Cas waiting, he slipped his fingers free with a grunt and drizzled lube all over the bright pink plug. He worked it in slowly until it was fully seated, groaning at how full he felt as his hole clenched around the stem and he pushed himself to his feet, observing how he looked in the mirror; wanton, a high flush on his cheeks, his cock hard, jutting out away from his body and he caught himself before his hand could curve around the shaft.

Hands fisted at his sides, Dean made his way to the dining room. Cas was nowhere to be seen, but beside one of the chairs was a small pillow and Dean knelt down carefully, trying to ignore each shift of the plug in his body, resting his hands on the tops of his thighs, fingers twitching with the urge to wrap themselves around his cock and squeeze. Sitting back on his heels, he reached out quickly, grabbing the edge of the table to steady himself when the edge of a foot bumped the flared end of the plug. “Oh  _shit..._ ”

“Is everything okay?”

Dean nodded. “I’m okay. Sorry.”

Cas set down a plate of food and a glass of water on the table, then turned to Dean, running the tips of his fingers along Dean’s cheek. “Are you sure?”

Dean drew a deep breath, blowing it out slowly. “Yes, I’m good.”

Satisfied, Cas sat down, placing a napkin in his lap and Dean listened to the clink and scrape of silverware, lips parting immediately when Cas told him to open up. His mouth closed around Cas’ fingers, taking what he offered, tongue swirling around the tips. Each bite Cas offered led to Dean being more and more elaborate with how he took each morsel that by the time Cas was placing a piece of strawberry dipped in whip cream to his lips, he was sucking at Cas’ fingers as if it were his cock.

Cas pulled his hand away and shifted his chair to face Dean. “Undo my pants,” he demanded, pushing Dean’s hands away once he’d slipped his dick free of his pants. Wrapping one hand around his shaft, he ruffled the fingers of his other through Dean’s hair, tightening his grip in the short strands. Cas pulled Dean close, rubbing the head of his cock along Dean’s lips before nudging it past and into his mouth.

Dean relaxed his body, letting Cas guide him how he pleased. He fell into the rhythm, flicking his tongue along the vein underneath when he felt himself being pulled up, swallowing around him when Cas pushed to the back of his throat. His own erection throbbed between his legs, thick and heavy, but almost muted, floating to the back of his mind, his focus on Cas until there was nothing else left  _but_ him. The feel of him warm and hard, sliding wetly past his lips, the clean smell of soap mixed with the musky scent of Cas’ arousal.

Dean let out a ‘ _mmph_ ’ of surprise when Cas pulled his head back, his other hand wrapping around his shaft, moving in quick, controlled strokes. Dean strained against the fingers gripping his hair, trying to bow his head forward to lap at the slick head, but Cas held him fast.

“Be still,” Cas admonished, adding, “Open your mouth.”

Dean’s eyes fluttered close, lips parting as the first spurts fell across his left check, dripping down to his neck. At the first taste on his tongue, hot and bitter, he groaned, swallowing quickly. When Cas’ fingers finally released him, Dean surged forward, taking Cas’ softening cock into his mouth, working the flesh slowly with his lips and tongue as he licked him clean. Cas’ head fell back, thigh muscles trembling and he blew out a harsh breath, fingers trailing through the come on Dean’s cheek. As Dean pulled away with a lingering kiss to the tip, Cas smeared the fluid across Dean’s lips before pushing them past and Dean suckled at the digits, his own hips rutting forward.

“That’s enough for you, I think,” Cas said as he slipped his fingers free. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

~*~

“You’re very fidgety,” Cas murmured to him later as they lay in bed, Dean tucked into the nook of Cas’ arm.

Dean grunted. “What I am is horny.”

Cas patted his shoulder. “The wait will be worth it. I promise.”

Dean grunted again. “Better be. This is torture.”

“Not even close.” Cas looked down at him. “But that does give me some ideas.”

“Cas,” Dean whined, wiggling against his side.

Cas chuckled. “My poor neglected boy.” He turned to face Dean, pressing a light kiss to his lips. “Would it help to know that when you finish my bench, I plan to break it in by using you in every way possible?” His hand slid down Dean’s chest, rolling a nipple with his thumb. “Paddle that perfect ass until it’s red,” he whispered, nipping along Dean’s jawline. “Fuck you until you’re begging to come.”

“Please, Cas,” Dean whimpered.

“Mmm,” Cas hummed appreciatively. “That’s what I like to hear. My sweet boy begging for his pleasure.”

They were quiet a few moments. “Cas, who is Milton?” Dean asked, and he felt Cas smile against his neck.

“That was my mother’s maiden name,” he replied. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Dean waited until Cas’ breathing was slow and even. “You always surprise me.”

 

 


End file.
